


The end is where we begin

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brazilian Grand Prix 2013, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian slips away from the podium but he doesn't go unnoticed by Mark.





	The end is where we begin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Butts_h](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butts_h/gifts).



> Little surprise fic for my friend :3 Been on a Martian kick because of her <3

After the podium celebration has died down, Sebastian quietly excuses himself and slips away unnoticed. 

Well almost unnoticed.

Mark quietly follows the young German, having a feeling Sebastian was once again lost in his own thoughts.

He finds Sebastian sat on the steps of the Red Bull motorhome, twirling his cap.

Mark sits down next to him, their shoulders brushing. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Sebastian turns to look at him and gives him a faint smile that doesn’t really reach his eyes. “My thoughts are not even worth that.”

“I think they are.” Mark replies, he looks at him gently. “Come on, out with it.”

Sebastian looks at him and then sighs, looking down at the ground. “It’s just hit me. This is our last race together.”

Mark gives a soft hum, nodding. “It is.”

“Would you...would you have retired if what happened had not?” Sebastian asks quietly, not able to meet his eyes.

“It was the right time for me. That’s all.” Mark says gently.

“So it wasn’t me? I didn’t make you-”

“You didn’t make me do anything I didn’t want to do.” Mark says firmly. “It was just the right time for me.”

Sebastian nods, still looking unconvinced and Mark sighs softly.

“Listen, Seb. I wanted to retire. I knew it was time for me. I want to do other things with my life.” Mark says, looking at him. “It had nothing to do with what happened, or us.”

“But now it's all over.” Sebastian mumbles. “I won’t see you again.”

Mark actually looks surprised at his words and he replies in a soft tone. “Who says you won’t?”

“Well you won’t come back, will you? And you’ll have a different life and forget all about me.” Sebastian murmurs. 

“No one could ever forget about you, Seb.” Mark says with a soft smile. “It’s impossible.”

Sebastian nods quietly, giving him a tiny smile.

“I could never forget about you.” Mark murmurs, nudging him gently. “And I won’t disappear. I promise you.”

“Really?” Sebastian asks turning to look at him.

“Really. Because I need to tell you something.” Mark says gently, eyes warm and soft when they look at him.  

“What?” Sebastian asks, a little awed by Mark’s warm gaze.

“I’m quite fond of my teammate.” Mark says with a grin.

“You mean?” Sebastian’s eyes widen.

Mark nods.

“Me?” Sebastian asks again.

“No. I’m very much taken with Kimi. Of course you.” Mark says with a soft chuckle.

Sebastian looks at him, a little shocked and he nods gently.

Mark watches him carefully for a few minutes, but as the silence continues he begins to backtrack. “I uh...I guess...I’m sorry..shouldn’t have said that.”

“No..Mark..no...I’m just shocked.” Sebastian looks at him. “You like me, even after everything?”

“It wasn’t entirely you.” Mark says, shaking his head. “We were both used by the team. You especially. You were the golden child, the prodigy. I was the guy they used to throw under the bus.”

Sebastian nods, his smile fading a little at his words.

“It isn’t your fault.” Mark says again softly. “We need to let this go, Seb.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath and nods. “You’re right.”

Mark gently moves his hand and rests it on his knee, making Sebastian look up at him again.  

And that’s where Mark leans in to kiss him.

Sebastian makes a soft noise at the gentle kiss and kisses him back, a little hesitant at first but then gaining confidence.

Mark pulls back after a few seconds and smiles softly.

Sebastian is looking at him in awe and his tongue licks over his lips. “Wow…”

“Good?” Mark asks with a grin.

“Very.” Sebastian nods, before a playful look enters his eyes and he cuts off Mark’s next sentence with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
